SPS Anime Stories ( 2009 - Ongoing )
This is the long list of Anime Adaptions of SPS or stories usually takes in the SPS Universe. These only contains the stories of each anime! SPS - Strike Force Delta [ 2009 ] *Release Date: March 15, 2009 *Runtime: 110 Minutes. In 2047, the city of Chicago suffered a nuclear meltdown. Entirely effecting the state of Illionis worth 30 years of radiation. The entire city, as well as it's nearby towns were forced to evacuate. Leaving 800,000 people killed. Three years later, Eric Jonathan joined the SPS Military after the loss of his familiy in Chicago. He joined up with Decker, Ice Cube, Norway, Spike Blonde and Rose as part of Strike Force Delta. The SPS' Seventh Strike Force Team. Eric failed to pass the initiation test, but Rose helped Eric to pass the combat test. Starting to spark with the relation between the two. The team were trained for six months, during the training. Eric and Decker fought in the deck of the USS Phoenix and were both suspended of their duties. They were later ordered to get back in active duty when a mission comes up. Arriving on North Africa, Team Delta proceed onfoot with their transport down. A firefight erupted, killing several soldiers and having much of their soldiers killed during the firefight. Norway gets wounded by a grenade blast from a Nod Black Hand Operative. Eric shot down two black hand operatives and captured one. The team were evacuated to base but Norway succumbs to his death when he lost too many blood in the process. They interrogate the captured operative, informing them that the Chicago Radiation incident was part of their plan to resurrect the Mutant Project. Of which the mutant project was destroyed before. Admiral Stoic, incharge of the USS Phoenix contacts Colonel S.Spire about the Project but lost contact. Sending Delta Team to Taiwan with Black Widow and Viking to join their side. They arrived to Taiwan, but saw the seaside city devastated by a Nod Invasion. They found Colonel S.Spire and briefed by him that the Mutant Project was Nod's supersoldier's program and that the project was already wiped out when the Special Forces Destroy and Extraction Corps ( SFDEC ) raided the island five years ago. Kane appeared infront of the headquarter's hologram and detonates explosives placed inside the HQ. S.Spire rescues Delta Team with the SFDEC Company from his side. Returning to the USS Phoenix, they were given to return to the Philippines and arrive at Subic Bay. Eric and Rose make love inside the armory, but was stopped when the Carrier was under attack. With Stoic dead, S.Spire gained command of the Carrier and sends the entire crew and the carrier itself to China. Where they will execuate an assault. Arriving at Shanghai, the Carrier launches it's forces into the bay. Colonel S.Spire sends Delta Team to the Communications hub where Nod uses it as their Command Center. Upon arrival, they found none of Kane here but his data left behind. The Colonel orders the team to fall back with the data, but Eric goes against command and destroys it. Because the data contains sensitive nature that can resurrect the mutant project. Decker and Eric fought in short seconds, but Decker was instantly killed by a Black Hand Strike Team. With both expert teams on a hard firefight but Delta Team prevailed. The detonation of the building was sooner than expected, killing Ice Cube and mortally wounding Rose from the close explosion. Eric and Black Widow helped Rose to get to the extraction, and was sent to the Carrier's Medical Infirmary. Rose later dies from her injuries, and the battle of Shanghai was over. Two months later, Colonel S.Spire gives Eric a chance to join SFDEC. Ensuring that he will not have the same mistakes again. With Black Widow acting as Commander of the SFDEC Team. Feathers of an Angel [ 2009-2011 ] *Air Date: December 12, 2009 - March 15, 2011 *Episodes: 77 ( 2 Seasons ) The Anime takes place during the Third World War, Saiko Arata is a university student who falls inlove with Crystalie in Crystal High School. The two later were involved in a wide scale conflict when Japan was attacked. With their friendship and love conflicted during the times around.